Searching for TRUE
by Angeluv
Summary: After returning to her real world, Chihiro could not remember anything about the Spirit World...and this time Haku came to her dream...would she and her friends find out what's the TRUE WORLD Haku had said?
1. Chp 1:Adventure, anyone?

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own "Spirited away" that was done by Hayao Miyazaki, below is only an idea of mine of how I wished the story would continue with. **

_**Adventure, anyone?**_

Tears fell off Chihiro's cheeks, drop by drop, which seemed never ending. No one would ever believe that a girl of only 11 years of age would cry that bitter in her sleep, not even herself. Did she dream of monsters? Well, she didn't. Had she done something wrong? No, she hadn't. The truth is that she had just dreamt of her long lost friend…

"_HAKU! Where are you going? Wait for me!" _asked the puzzled Chihiro

"_I am going to the TRUE WORLD! Don't follow me! It's dangerous! Wait there in your real world…I won't break my promise! Believe me!" _answered Haku, who then vanished into thin air.

"_TRUE WORLD…? Wha…" _Before Chihiro could finish, she had already come back to her real world, on her bed. Looking at the alarm clock on her table beside her bed, she was amazed to find that it was only 3 in the morning, and since she was having a summer holiday, she still had 5 more hours to go for sleeping before waking up at 8am and meet her best friend, Miyuko at 9am to go for exploring haunted houses (they did not dare to go at night), well, nowadays, it had been their hobbies to go explore such places…

Feeling uncomfortable with sticky sweat, she had decided to change into another set of pajamas before going back to her sleep. While walking to her closet, which was located at her parents' room, she thought of what she had been dreaming during these few days…she had no idea of who this 'Haku' was and where she was during her dream…or perhaps she should call it a nightmare…because she had felt pain during her nightmare…the pain of losing…the pain of not knowing…

Being so interested in supernatural stuffs (and also as a member of her school's 'DETECTIVE GROUP'), she had decided to investigate this nightmare to find out the truth…to find out what is beneath her…the real her…standing in front or her closet's mirror, she put her clenched fist near her heart and promised that she would find out the truth…'P-R-O-M-I-S-E', the 7-letter word seemed really important to her…but she just couldn't remember what's the significance of it…

Speaking of supernatural stuffs, it was also unknown to Chihiro of why she had suddenly taken a liking to supernatural stuffs since her moving of house from Tokyo to Kyoto. Before that, she was just a normal, timid 10 years old girl who had always hid behind her parents whenever something had happened.

* * *

"_Miyuko! Sorry for being late! How long have you been waiting?" _Shouted Chihiro as she ran to her school's gate, the place of their meeting. 

"_Not long, just arrived few minutes before…so…ready to go now?" _Said Miyuko in a worried tone, trying to calm Chihiro down.

"_Wait…I need to tell you something…it was about my dream…"_ Ordered Chihiro, in a serious tone, and this almost made Miyuko jumped, because it was her first time seeing Chihiro being so serious…during the normal days, Chihiro wad a cheerful girl who would say many jokes to make her friends laugh…

After listening to Chihiro's story, Miyuko decided to help Chihiro in finding the truth, well, it was, after all, their same interest in mysteries that had brought them together…she still remembered the first day Chihiro had came to the school, how their teacher had arranged them to be together and letting their friendship to mature since then…

As soon as they had settled down, they had been thinking of how to start investigate, of course, Chihiro was more nervous than Miyuko as this was after all, an investigation done to help her remember what she felt that she had forgotten, a truth that shouldn't be missed…

­­­­­­­

_**My first fanfic!**_

_**Yay!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Hope that you would read & review, truthfully… **_

**If comments given are mostly good, I will continue…but may take some time…and next time I will try to write longer for each chappie! ; )**


	2. Chp 2:New member?

_**Here's some things you would need to know:**_

_**When the character is speaking, "…" is used**_

_**When the character is thinking, '…' is used**_

**_Tatami is a kind of covering for floor used by the Japanese._**

**_Enjoy reading!_**

**New member? **

That night, Chihiro dreamt of it again…but this time it was different, she had managed to catch up with him. Although she was not able to see how he look like exactly, she could feel a strong power given out by him, the feeling of being protected when she was beside him. She had never felt this kind of feeling in her life before, maybe she did, but it was so inside of her, so beneath her that it seems like only the potion called "Truth" could break the forces that been keeping her from her past since that day…

"_You can't leave me alone! Take me with you! I wanna be with you!" _Shouted Chihiro, but Haku continued to run, then disappeared again. Looking around, she found herself somewhere familiar, it seems like she had came here before…never ending grasslands, old, dirty shop houses which had graffiti on it…

After a long thought, she remembered what she had just said and suddenly felt warmness on her face, she had blushed, feeling so embarrassed of what she had just said, she had really wanted to hide somewhere so that no one would see her and remember her foolish act, but she didn't, instead, she knelt down on the floor, hands covering her face and cried. She could feel the warmness of her tears, it was as if the tears had carried warmness given by Haku away, to somewhere she could not go, somewhere she think is a world of fantasy …

Then there was a period of silence before she had heard footsteps walking to her, slow and heavy.

'_Could it be him? Came back to console me, huh? He should go to the whatever "True World"…and don't care about me!' _Thought Chihiro, pretending to be still crying.

"_Chihiro! Why are you crying? Stand up…" _Said him, but Chihiro did not do as he said, thinking that this would annoy him. Just as she was thinking of how to continue the show, she felt something; he had embraced her, tightly, as if after this hug they would never see each other again…

"_Haku! What do you think you are doing!" _Said Chihiro, blushing with a smile on her face. In a split second, her tears had dried up, the atmosphere had turned from a sad to a happy one…but like a bird, the happiness flew away, in search of freedom…

* * *

"_What are you saying? What Haku? I am Daikutsu, I…" _Explained Daikutsu who was blushing, whose story was break by Chihiro as she had pushed him away from her… 

"_Why are you here!" _Shouted the confused Chihiro, who then took a long time to realize that she was actually on a bed, with one of her Detective Group's friends, Daikutsu, lying beside her.

"_What are you saying? Why can't I be in my own house?" _Replied Daikutsu frantically.

This is what had happened, Chihiro, Miyuko and some other friends from the Detective Group had decided to have an overnight stay in Daikutsu's house as they had wanted to go into an old, deserted school which is near his house to investigate for supernatural stuffs early in the morning.

"_Your house! What are you saying? Fancy a guy like you to sneak into a girl's bedroom…what a bad thing to do…" _Scolded Chihiro who then look around the room…

'_This bed is so small, how could it be mine? And I remembered that I had pink color for my wall…not blue…don't tell me…that this is not my house…' _Thought Chihiro as she scanned the room thoroughly before she saw her friends all on the ground sitting on mattress on the **tatami** with sleepy looks on their faces…

"_What happened? What's wrong Chihiro? Your voice is so loud that you had woke me up…"_ Said Miyuko after a yawn, who seemed like having trouble opening her eyes fully, because she was looking at them with eyelids half opened…

'_Oh no! This really is his house…oh my god, I had just scolded him for no reason…' _Said Chihiro in her mind; she already had three times of embarrassment in one night. After that, followed by a long silence after the commotion, it was Daikutsu who had started to talk.

"_So, do you believe me now? Impatient girl?" _Daikutsu said, proudly.

"_Fine! This time…you win! Let…let's go back to sleep!" _Chihiro grumbled as she lies down on the bed, facing the wall. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt a tap on her shoulder. To her surprise, it was Daikutsu…

* * *

"_Chihiro…are you asleep yet?" _asked Daikutsu, in a soft voice, not wanting to wake the others. 

"_Was about to be asleep…but woken up by you…" _Said Chihiro in an unwilling tone.

"_Sorry…I just wanna ask you…who is Haku? Is he…" _Asked Daikutsu, who felt embarrassed to ask such question. Well, anyone would have known that he had liked Chihiro; he had always been showing care for her, making the other girls in the school to be jealous as he was counted as one of the few good-looking and smart guys in the whole school. And who knows, he may have joined the Detective Group because of Chihiro…but it seemed like Chihiro never knew that, because she had always look at him as her best friend…

"_I don't know him…but he's always appearing in my dreams, that's why Miyuko and I had decided to solve this mystery together…" _Answered Chihiro, who had suddenly become serious.

"_Oh I see…can I help in this investigation too?" _Asked Daikutsu, hoping that the reply would be 'yes'.

"_Sure! One more person means more chances of finding the truth so…why not? But I do not want too many people to know…so…please keep this to yourself… "_ Said Chihiro excitedly.

"_Yay! Thanks. I will keep this to myself…let's start this investigation quickly!" _Exclaimed Daikutsu elatedly, the reason he was so happy is not only because he could have more investigations, but mainly because he could have more time to be with Chihiro…

**_End of chapter 2… How was it?_**

_**Pls review! Thanks!**_

_**Next one or two chapters, Haku will come in…**_

_**So…Cya then…!**_


End file.
